


Nothing but a Bad Time

by wallstoothin



Series: Good times Bad times [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Good Time Trio, Storyshift Asriel (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Side BOnce every ten-million resets, the multiverse overlaps without the help of the creator or any other all-powerful beings. Three universes who just happen to face a reset at the same time are trapped. Perhaps the solution lies on the being that has brought them here are just beyond the snowy path.
Series: Good times Bad times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564372
Kudos: 7





	Nothing but a Bad Time

His younger brother is an amazing person. He was the greatest,much much better than the shorter older brother. Sure, his brother is lazy, and a bit of a slob and his sense of humor is really concerning but to Sans who lost his family long ago, Papyrus was his everything.

It was snowing, which was strange because the last thing Sans remember was saying good night to his younger brother and heading to bed, he have a big day tomorrow after all and it would be rude to be late especially to a job. Was he hate? Did he overslept and someone decides to drag his body outside? Sans looked up at the darkness above. There was no sky in the underground only dirt and cave, his dreams and future will have to wait, he pushed himself up and looked around. He was in the area where his brother usually patrols.

On the ground where two other monster passed out, on his left was a goat monster resembling the queen and the king from the pictures he have seen hidden away in the castle. The stranger was wearing a purple hoodie with a rainbow bandana around his neck, he was shorter than the queen but a little taller than sans. Sans could not tell how old the stranger was, it was normal for children in the underground to wear a striped shirt but because of the hoodie Sans has no idea what he was wearing underneath.

Then there was the Papy look alike. The look alike was wearing the battle body that Sans has made as matching outfits for the costume party a while back. But in the end his brother never wore it and it was currently collecting dust in Sans’ closet but the stranger is wearing it now along with a red scarf around his neck.

“What’s going on” he thought to himself. Sans closed his eyes imagine a shortcut only to promptly land on top of the sentry post and back to the ground. He groan and checked himself

0.5/1 HP

And sigh in relief. That was a close call. He could have died there, but that only leads to a bigger question, why didn’t his shortcut work? If only Papy’s parents were here, he bet they could explain everything. They did so wonderfully when he literally crashed their date so many years ago when he was an unfortunate victim of the end of the world.

Maybe the same thing that happened to him all those years ago are happening to those poor fellows on the ground (or maybe the same thing happened to him again) either way, Sans will try his best to be as helpful as possible, he swears on his future title of the royal guards.

He approached the one the little monster that looked like the queen first. No matter how much he tries Sans can get himself to go and have a look at his newer brother look alike no matter how many times he convince himself otherwise. But the other was someone Sans did not recognize which was much easier on Sans’ fragile soul. Sans bend down and poke the body. The monster did not move are they dead? No. their chest was moving up and down meaning they were breathing, breathing is good, breathing ment they are still alive.

Next, he went to his brother look like. He doesn’t seem to be hurt. His brother used to get into a lot of fights when they were younger so Sans have his eyes trained on things such as Skeleton injuries, from what he sees it seem like the other is sleeping as well. But of course he was saying all of this from far away not even stepping close to the stranger. 

Sans let out a sigh in relief. Stranger or not he was happy that both was unhurt. He was horrible at healing magic after all since he had more magic than an average monster it was hard to concentrate on two places at the same time. His brother who had a slightly smaller magic reserve does not use his magic for silly things such as colorful eyelight. But lately he’s been having suspicion that his brother was using magic behind his back. How else would he be tired all the time! There’s nothing at his station that would make him tired to that extent.

It was bad enough that his brother was not sleeping well in the first place. 

He sighed, what now? Sans then spend the next hour trying to escape. He tried walking out of the pathway which only led him back to where he was he tired using magic his special ‘shortcut’ to leave but it only ended up with him falling from the floor, his already recovered HP went back to a 0.5 again. It was at this point that Sans decided to stop trying. No need for him to kill himself over it.

It was also at the end of the hour when Sans started to hear footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around. It was a child,  _ has he seen them somewhere before?  _

He smiled, maybe this kid knows a way out of this place and where the other two come from, he was sure that at this point their family and his might be looking for him.

“Hi ! My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. Do you-”

_ Swish  _

Sans’s eyes shrinks back into white circle in front of him was a bone attack that’s barely a scratch. If he hadn’t move back and used the attack then he was sure to have. “Hey...that wasn’t very nice.”

The human grin and charge forward again

_ Swish _

_ Clack _

Again he manage to block. Who is this human, why is it attacking him? It did not matter, what matters now is that Sans is engaged in a FIGHT and he not only need to protect himself but the other two lying on the floor. But he can’t do both at the same time how would he-

He paused and then jump back and concentrate and with his magic he was able to create a tent of blue bones around the two unconscious stranger. Although he has used a lot of magic in his attempt to escape before he still have enough to protect and fight back.

“Human! I know everything right now seems scary but do not be afraid. I the Magnificent Sans promise to protect you from whatever harm may come. So please! Put the knife down.”

He spread out his hands as a symbol of peace. “We don’t need to fight. Let’s all work together to get out of this place ok?”

Swish

His younger brother is an amazing person. He was the greatest,much much better than the shorter older brother. Sure, his brother is lazy, and a bit of a slob and his sense of humor is really concerning but to Sans who lost his family long ago, Papyrus was his everything. But as he look around the strange place he was trapped in he can’t help but to think. ‘Have I been here before?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story for "Don't threaten me With a Good Time" I recommend reading both to get the full story.
> 
> If you would like to chat more or want to see sneak peek then here is my discord server  
> https://discord.gg/vQ8bJBH


End file.
